


Painter

by GrayJedi11



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Artist Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Artist Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Fluff, If youd like, M/M, Mutual Pining, Or platonic, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Vandalism, crimes :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayJedi11/pseuds/GrayJedi11
Summary: Roman finds Virgil painting something on a brick wall. He decides to join him.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Painter

**Author's Note:**

> As prompted by my friend: "your ship bonding over crimes" and they love prinxiety so
> 
> TW for bugs obv

"I never thought you would be one to deface old buildings." 

Virgil froze when he heard Roman's voice, grip tightening on the paint can as he heard his friend approach. He relaxed, however, when Roman picked one up himself, shaking it experimentally. He regained his composure and slouch, continuing his painting. 

"Yeah, well, I'd say stress reliever if it didn't cause the same amount of stress as it relieves. Guess I'm just more creative than people would expect." 

Virgil stepped back a bit before going back in, with a purple this time instead of black. He added accents where he saw fit, a few strokes just around the eyes, making a mental note to add highlights. 

Roman sauntered behind Virgil, taking a look at his friend's work. The nervousness in the anxious teen's chest rose, scared for what Roman might think of his art. After all, Roman was much more of an artist than him, and had been doing it for much longer. Virgil was nothing compared to him. 

Virgil added the spots of white, on the edges and on each eye. It finally flourished to its full depth, glittering paint still fresh. The picture felt alive. That was something Virgil had always prided himself in, the ability to paint something living and real. 

But something was missing. 

He glanced over at Roman, who had returned to his side with an indescribable look on his face, staring at the painting on the old brick wall. Virgil tentatively picked up a can of red paint, handing it to Roman. 

He looked shocked for a minute, before Virgil gestured to the wall. Roman came closer, instead of covering the open space that had been in front of him. He gestured to Virgil's painting. "May I?” 

Virgil laughed, stepping back from the wall. "If you think you aren't gonna fuck it up."

Roman smiled, making a confident motion, just around Virgil's work. He spent a few minutes there, making perfect shapes, so much so that Virgil wondered how it was even possible. 

He worked in swift movements, tracing the outline, adding accents, before looking over to his friend with the can pointed in the center of Virgil's painting. Virgil nodded tentatively, too curious for his anxiety to talk him out of letting Roman finish. 

Virgil stepped back to lean against the opposite wall when he was done, chewing his nails. Roman joined him, setting the paint can down. Virgil marveled at his work, shocked at how quickly his painting had become so full and... complete. 

"You're amazing at this." 

"Well, I might have had a little bit of practice." 

Virgil turned his head, grinning in almost shock. "You've done this before? And I was here thinking you were the kind of person who refused to break rules like, ever." 

"Well, sometimes I surprise myself, too." 

Virgil smiled at him, fully relaxing his shoulders. He took this chance to admire their work before they would inevitably have to leave. 

A spider, large and dark, with purple and red bits making it look unnatural, but still somehow real, in a way. Despite it being a flat angle against the wall, he admired its fullness and threatening nature. He hoped it would impress those who passed. 

And the bright red swirls, making it unavoidable to the eye. Bright, blood-red and nearly symmetrical, they danced around the spider's legs, weaving in between the brick, somehow able to stand out against the less saturated red. 

And a rose, placed dead center in the arachnid's body, accented by thin highlights of white. It created a beauty Virgil could never achieve on his own, graceful and elegant contrasted against a representation of evil and fear. 

He was glad Roman had found him.


End file.
